


Ecco, io l’ho detto!

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [2]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Love Story, Sentimentale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Si erano etichettati in così tanti modi che ora non sapevano più cosa fossero.TC e Jordan avevano passato una vita ad essere in bilico tra amici, fidanzati, colleghi e...ora? Beh, ora era arrivato il momento di decidere definitivamente. Niente più mezze misure.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Appuntamento al buio con…”]Piccolo accenno/spoiler della puntata 4x10





	Ecco, io l’ho detto!

  

                                                                       

 

   
" Le amiche sono quelle che ti impediscono di essere pazza. L'amica del cuore invece è pazza insieme a te."

  
  
  
  
  
 

[A Lucrezia, la mia amica del cuore.  
L’altra metà di me pazza,  
l’unica e sola con cui sclerare per i feeling  
di due persone testarde come TC e Jordan.]  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era appena arrivata la notizia di un incidente alla statale, servivano più medici sul campo e mentre Jordan rimaneva in ospedale per coordinarsi con tutti i reparti , TC era già pronto per entrare in azione.  
Beh, non si sarebbe fatto scappare quell’opportunità. Era un drogato di adrenalina allo stato puro.  
Lui rimase sorpreso nel vederla agire così di fretta e mentre lei prendeva sempre più in mano la situazione, lui non poteva fare a meno di notare la forza e il coraggio di quella donna.  
La osservò a lungo: vide il camice blu fasciare in modo impeccabile il suo corpo, lo stetoscopio intorno al collo e il suo viso così delicato e perfetto che gli prudevano le mani dalla voglia di accarezzarlo e baciare ogni sua più piccola sfumatura.  
Ciò che lo colpì particolarmente furono i suoi occhi, quello sguardo in cui lui si perdeva tutte le volte, quell’azzurro in cui riusciva a vedere il mare calmo, l’oceano e allo stesso tempo la tempesta che s’infrangeva sugli scogli. Jordan era un misto di emozioni e lui ne era stato più volte il responsabile.  
E proprio l’immenso azzurro dei suoi occhi lo riportò indietro con il tempo.  
   
_«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» domandò stupita Jordan incollando gli occhi nei suoi per cercare anche il più piccolo indizio, mentre sulle sue labbra accennò un sorriso._  
_«Beh… Ho preso il posto di Drew. Paul ha preso il mio posto in Siria» rispose quasi meccanicamente senza scostare mai lo sguardo da quello di lei._  
_C’erano così tante cose non dette e… altre che avevano bisogno di tempo._  
_«Non ero pronto a dire addio al Sant’Antonio»._  
_Era una bugia e lo sapevano entrambi._  
_Nessuno dei due era disposto a rinunciare all’altro: era questa la verità._  
   
Fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri da una mano che si posò sulla sua spalla facendolo sussultare.  
«Se continui a fissarla così, finirai per consumarla» gli disse Kenny alle sue spalle, vicino all’orecchio cosicché solo lui potesse udirlo.  
Ritornò in sé appena in tempo perché lei richiamò la sua attenzione.  
Mentre si dirigeva verso la stanza dove era scomparsa, indossò il giubbotto pesante pronto per andare sul campo, trasse un profondo respiro e infine varcò la soglia.  
Non aveva mai avuto paura, non lui, ma in quel momento era terrorizzato anche se non lo dava a vedere.  
Entrato, iniziò a guardarsi attorno; lei era di spalle ma quando si voltò, vide una strana luce nei suoi occhi che lo colpì.  
«Ti va di andare a bere qualcosa domani sera?» domandò tutto d’un fiato Jordan, mentre torturava le sue mani per il nervosismo.  
«Ecco, l’ho detto!» esclamò compiaciuta a voce alta, più a se stessa che a lui.  
Il dottore aprì la bocca, ma non procurò nessun suono, rimase imbambolato. Lei continuò a guardarlo in attesa di una risposta che non arrivava, TC era tropo sconvolto per rendersi davvero conto che i minuti passavano.  
Era pronto a tutto ma non a questo, non dopo quello che avevano passato.  
«Co- come un appuntamento vero?» alla fine riuscì a farfugliare e quando sentì un leggero sussurro e un debole “sì” , accompagnato dal proprio, tutto attorno a loro prese colore.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per un tempo breve che sembrò infinito.  
C’era eccitazione, tensione, ma in fondo ogni dubbio venne spazzato via da quegli occhi che per lui erano stati senso di sicurezza e di protezione, proprio come per lei che non aveva mai smesso di amarlo.  
Era un nuovo inizio, stavolta vi era la certezza che ogni cosa si sarebbe conclusa proprio come avrebbe dovuto già anni fa: insieme.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio popolo di The night shift.  
Ebbene sì, sono sempre io e sono qui per la seconda volta, ma portando con me una coppia diversa e due personaggi che amo, se fosse possibile più di tutta la serie, cosa che è impossibile dato che loro per me sono il cuore della serie.  
L’idea di questa storia nasce proprio come quella precedente- ovvero la storia di Drew e Rick- dall’idea di regalare alla mia amica per il suo compleanno piccole storie e poi… perché no? Farle venire un attacco di cuore, ma ti voglio bene Lù XD  
Ritornando a noi, questa storia si collega al finale della 4x10, proprio agli ultimi minuti della puntata, ovvero è una storia nel futuro. Ammettiamolo un po’ tutti ci siamo chiesti cosa fosse successo dopo, cosa avrebbero fatto TC e Jordan una volta che trovatosi di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto o meglio nello stesso posto per un lungo tempo. Ok, è vero… questa è una piccolissima OS, ci sarebbe davvero tanto da dire, ma come inizio non è male, no?  
Beh, che altro aggiungere?  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi porti un po’ di gioia e che permetta a tutti di sognare un po’, anche se per un breve momento.  
Un grazie va a tutti coloro che mi seguono, commentano o lasciano anche solo una visualizzazione silenziosa. Un grosso abbraccio a tutti ^_^  
Un bacio e alla prossima ( Sì, non sarà l’ultima volta che mi vedrete qui. No, non è una minaccia XD )  
Claire  
   
  
  
  
 

 


End file.
